international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Book (2016 film)
The Jungle Book is a 2016 American fantasy adventure film directed and produced by Jon Favreau, produced by Walt Disney Pictures, and written by Justin Marks. Based on Rudyard Kipling's eponymous collective works and inspired by Walt Disney's 1967 animated film of the same name, The Jungle Book is a live-action/CGI film that tells the story of Mowgli, an orphaned human boy who, guided by his animal guardians, sets out on a journey of self-discovery while evading the threatening Shere Khan. The film introduces Neel Sethi as Mowgli and also features the voices of Bill Murray, Ben Kingsley, Idris Elba, Lupita Nyong'o, Scarlett Johansson, Giancarlo Esposito, and Christopher Walken. English Title: The Jungle Book Release dates: * USA - April 4, 2016 - Los Angeles, California (premiere) * Australia - April 7, 2016 * USA - April 15, 2016 * UK - April 15, 2016 * Ireland - April 15, 2016 Canadian French Title: Le livre de la jungle Release date: April 15, 2016 Artistic director: Natalie Hamel-Roy Adaptation: Nadine Taillon Musical director: Pierre Bédard Lyricist adapters: * Christian Jollet * Robert Sauvage * Houria Belhadji Dubbing studio: Technicolor Canada, Inc. Dubbing supervisor: Marie Hélène Blanchard Work plans: Isabel Hébert Sound recording: Julie Dufour Registration: Anahi Trigo Gil Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Frédéric Desager * François Sasseville * Christian Perrault * Matis Ross * Loïc Moënner * André Kasper * Eloïsa Cervantes * Louis-Philippe Berthiaume * Stéphane Rivard * Pierre-Étienne Rouillard * Philippe Martin * Adrien Bletton * Kevin Houle * Kaly Roy * Nicolas Poulin * Nicolas de Passillé Scott Castilian Spanish Title: El libro de la selva Release date: April 15, 2016 Dialogue director: Juan Logar Dialogue translator: María José Aguirre Musical director: Jacobo Calderón Musical adapters: * Edmundo Santos * Jacobo Calderón Dubbing studio: SDI Media Iberia Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Frank Cuesta * Álvaro Balas * Mario Robles * Alena Robles * Adrián Mier * Raúl García * Claudia Caneda * Carlos Bautista * Raúl Rojo * Iván Sánchez * Txema Moscoso * Guillermo Romero * Javier Martínez * Juan Arroyo * Luis Miguel Cajal * Antonio Cremades * Jon Ciriano * Nacho Aramburu * Víctor Martínez * Amalia Cantarero * Miguel Ángel Muro * Néstor Moreno * Javier Moreno With special collaboration of * Frank Cuesta European French Title: Le Livre de la jungle Release date: April 13, 2016 Artistic director: Jean-Pierre Dorat Dialogue adapter: Houria Belhadji Song artistic director: Georges Costa Song adapters: * Christian Jollet * Robert Sauvage * Houria Belhadji Recording studio: Dubbing Brothers Sound engineer: Nicolas Pointet Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative director: Boualem Lamhene Production for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Yoann Borg * Achille Orsoni * Jean-Alain Velardo * Pauline Moingeon * Julie Quesnay * Raphaël Cohen * Carole Franck * Yann Peira * Tugdual Rio * Julien Meunier * Simon Goldbat * Régis Lang * Félicien Juttner * Christophe Lemoine * Sonny Thongsamouth * Donald Reignoux * Alexis Tomassian * Emmanuel Garijo * Timothé Cholleton * Erwann Lavigne * Aloïs Agaësse-Mahieu * Paloma Josso * Issia Lorrain * Andrea Santamaria * Sofiane Larcher-Guessoum * Kaina Larcher-Guessoum European Portuguese Title: O Livro da Selva Release date: April 14, 2016 Dubbing director: Rui Paulo Dialogue translator: André Silva Musical director: Pedro Gonçalves Lyrics translators: * Telmo Münch * Catarina Pacheco * Pedro Gonçalves Dubbing studio: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Miguel Campos * Bárbara Lourenço * Pedro Leitão * Tiago Caetano * Pedro Pernas * Carlos Sebastião * André Ribeiro Oliveira * José Antunes * Carolina Sales * Francisco Magalhães * Sara Mestre * Romeu Vala * Filomena Oliveira * Eduardo Règo German Title: The Jungle Book Release dates: * Germany - April 14, 2016 * Austria - April 14, 2016 Story and dialogue director: Axel Malzacher Music director: Axel Malzacher Lyricists: * Axel Malzacher * Heinrich Riethmüller Processing studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Recording engineer: Matthias Neumann Synchronizations: * Tanja Schneider * Mathias Vasold Reception line: Alexis Georgiu Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative manager: Karin Hattinger Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Runa Aléon * Marc Bluhm * Sven Brieger * Cosmo Clarén * Marius Clarén * Vicco Clarén * Cedric Eich * Stefan Fredrich * Bainer Fritzche * Celina Gaschina * Manik Gaschina * Daniela Grubert * Claude Heinrich * Cloe Heinrich * Katja Hiller * Emely Hinze * Keren Hochberg * Hans Hohlbein * Robert Lebin * Axel Malzacher * Nico Nothnagel * Matti Pillmann * Christin Quander * Olaf Reichmann * Johanna Schmidt * Gerrit Schmidt-Foss * Simon Schmidt-Foss * Tilo Schmitz * Bastian Sierich * Dirk Simpson * Arne Stephan * Oliver Stritzel * Amadeus Strobl * Patrick Winczewski * Jada Zech Greek Title: Το βιβλίο της ζούγκλας / To Vivlio tis Zouglas Release date: April 21, 2016 Additional voices * Hrístos Thános / Χρήστος Θάνος * Stélios Psaroudákis / Στέλιος Ψαρουδάκης * Andréas Evaggelátos / Ανδρέας Ευαγγελάτος * Níkos Papadópoulos / Νίκος Παπαδόπουλος * Konstantís Mavriás / Κωνσταντής Μαυριάς * Níkos Katsátos / Νίκος Κατσάτος * Hrístos Siriótis / Χρήστος Συριώτης * Marína Ahladióti / Μαρίνα Αχλαδιώτη * Panayiótis Apostolópoulos / Παναγιώτης Αποστολόπουλος * Níki Georgakákou / Νίκη Γεωργακάκου * Gavriíl Pólitos / Γαβριήλ Πόλιτος Hebrew Title: Sefer ha'jungle Release date: April 14, 2016 Hindi Title: द जंगल बुक Release date: April 8, 2016 Dialogue director: Mona Shetty Dialogue translator: Mayur Puri Vocal translator: Sunayana Sarkar Vocal translator: Mayur Puri Dub studio: Aradhana Films Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Rajesh Mishra Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Aravir Puri * Aadityaraj Sharma * Abhijit Ganguly * आसिफ अली बेग / Asif Ali Beg * सुमित कौल / Sumit Kaul * Vivan Bhimani * Amarjeet Singh * Mohit Sinha * Mehaan Rama Krishanan * Khushboo Atre * Renu Sharda * ਜਸਬੀਰ ਜੱਸੀ / Jasbir Jassi * Shiv Kanungo * Prafull Sahu * Viraj Singh * Sairaj Naik * परमिंदर घुम्मन / Parminder Ghumman * Rishi Gambhir * Abhay Vardhan Other info * ਜਸਬੀਰ ਜੱਸੀ / Jasbir Jassi is a Punjabi name. Italian Title: Il libro della giungla Release date: April 14, 2016 Dub director and translator: Maura Vespini Musical directors: * Ermavilo * Virginia Tatoli Lyricists: * Pertitas * Lorena Brancucci Dub studio: Royfilm S.r.l. Synchronization production: SDI Media Italia srl Dubbing assistant: Roberta Schiavon Dubbing mixer: Christian Murgia Songs registrations: * Martel Schiavio Presso * Trafalgar Recording Studios Roma Mixing studio: Shepperton International Artistic supervisor: Roberto Morville Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Giulio Bartolomei * Alessandro Quarta * Fabrizio Mazzotta * Stefano Benassi * Alessandro Budroni * Roberto Stocchi * Luigi Ferraro * Nanni Baldini * Riccardo Suarez * Francesco Perri * Sara Labidi * Mattia Fabiano * Emanuele Suarez * Tommaso Di Giacomo * Paolo Marchese * Marco Bassetti * Alessandro Ballico * Massimo Triggiani * Luigi Scribani * Stefano Thermes * Alessandro Messina * Raffaele Carpentieri * Raffaele Palmieri * Valeria Vidali Korean Title: 정글북 Release date: June 9, 2016 Additional voices * Oh In-Seong / 오인성 * Hong Jin-Wook / 홍진욱 * Jeong Seung-Wook / 정승욱 * Ahn Yong-Wook / 안용욱 * Hwang Ro-Yi / 황로이 * Kim Esther / 김에스더 * Lee Ji-Woo / 이지우 * Jeong Min-Seog / 정민석 * Jeong Yun-Hyeog / 정윤혁 Latin Spanish Title: El Libro de la Selva Release dates: * Argentina - April 7, 2016 * Chile - April 7, 2016 * Colombia - April 7, 2016 * Peru - April 7, 2016 * Uruguray - April 7, 2016 * Mexico - April 10, 2016 (limited) * Mexico - April 15, 2016 Dialogue director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator: Katya Ojeda Vocal director: Jack Jackson Lyricists: * Edmundo Santos * David Filio Dubbing studio: Taller Acústico, S.C. Editing studio: Diseño en Audio “DNA” Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Creative director: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Alan Bravo * Andrés Couturier * Blás García * David Camarillo * Diana Alonso * Eduardo Gutiérrez * Emiliano Ugarte * Emilio Rafael Treviño * Erika Ugalde * Erick Salínas * Germán Fabregat * Iván Bastidas * Jorge Medina Newman * José Antonio Macías * José Antonio Toledano * José Juan Hernández * José Luís Pérez Liedra * José Pa Hernandez * Luis Fernando Orozco * Luis Leonardo Suárez * Magdalena Tenorio * Manuel Pérez * Mario Filio * Mauricio López de Arriaga Ahumada * Mauricio Pérez Castillo * Marysol Cantú * Raymundo Armijo Ugalde * Ricardo Tejedo * Rubén Moya * Susana Moreno * Zöe Ivanna Polish Title: Księga dżungli Release date: April 15, 2016 Putonghua Release date: April 15, 2016 Romanian Title: Cartea Junglei Release date: April 15, 2016 Dialogue director: Valeriu Drăgușanu Translator: Maria Frenț-Leung Additional voices * Mihai Bisericanu * Nicolae Cojenel * Jennifer Dumitrașcu * Florian Ghimpu * Valeriu Drăgușanu * Valentino Tiron * Rareș Ionuț Pop * Raul Stănulescu * Silviu Ionuț Stănescu * Monica Pricob Tamil Title: தி ஜங்கிள் புக் Dialogue director: சபாரி நாதன் / Sabari Nathan Dialogue translator: Niaz Ahmed Vocal director: ராஜேஷ் பாபு / Rajesh Babu Vocal translator: Samuelson Gynanan Theopous Dub studio: SRI Sairaam Theatricals Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: சுமன் ரத்னம் / Suman Rathnam Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * ஹரி கிருஷ்ணா / Hari Krishna * Gopalkrishnan * சதீஷ் பாபு / Satish Babu * "சத்யராஜ்" ரெங்கராஜ் சுப்பையா / "Satyaraj" Rangaraj Subbaiah * Sabari Lokesh * Rajeswari Roshini * Banu Prakash * A. Rajesh Telugu Title: ది జంగిల్ బుక్ Dialogue director: Satyanarayana Venkata Muppalla Dialogue translator: Ramakrishna Yanamandra Vocal director: Rajesh Babu Vocal translator: Sudhakar Indukuri Dub studio: SRI Sairaam Theatricals Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative executive: Suman Rathnam Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * P. Ashok Teja * T. Srikanth * P. Rajendra Kumar * M. Siva Prasad * P. Hasini * P. V. Nitin * S. Neha * S. Sandeep * T. Sriranjan * Pooja G.V * A. Rajesh Thai Title: เมาคลีลูกหมาป่า Release date: April 13, 2016 Turkish Title: Orman Çocugu Release date: April 15, 2016 Dialogue director: Bora Severcan Translator: Gülseren Bayındır Music director and lyricist: Selim Atakan Dubbing studio: İmaj Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative directors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Tibet Töre * Barış Yalçın * Yasemin Ertorun * Kutay Aydın * Efe Berkin Parlak * Umat Altılar * Ali Hekimoğlu * Onur Akgülgil * Berk Avcı * Murat Şenol * Ali Çorapçı * Talha Sayar * Ömer Vatanartıran * Enver Güçlü * Melissa Melis Toklu * Sercan Gidişoğlu Ukrainian Title: Книга джунглiв Release date: April 14, 2016 Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies